secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Righteous Iron Fist
Righteous Iron Fist, usually known simply as "Iron Fist", is a Teen Grid nation led by Constanzo Barbosa, now led by Fenix Hudson (Fenix Hudson is rumored to be one of Constanzo Barbosa's real life friends or earlier avatars).. It was established in November, 2007, with the establishment of the new nation combined remnants of the Teen Resistance Movement and Black Fire. The nation has a unique government, and is currently searching for a new headquarters. History Righteous Iron Fist, although new, carries much history. Facing particular adversity in the face of Black Talon, Iron Fists are also at odds with the Valkyrie Alliance, Sparta, Bloodline, and somewhat New Rome. This is for various reasons, related especially to Righteous Iron Fist's creation of its own side in the failing third gridwide war, the New Roman War. The bipolar conflict was ultimately annoyed with the rise of this new faction and nation. Righteous Iron Fist, generally, welcomes any nation, superpower or aspiring-superpower, to challenge them. He may deny this, but biases are trying to be avoided in this article. The Righteous Iron Fist was working on their first base, the Myriax Stronghold of Coda, however, it was deleted by Black Talon undercover operative Chilko Tardis, who was planted for one day.. This first base was recognized to be relatively beautiful and was constructed by Patrick Paz and other expert builders.. Thanks to an officer, Iron Fists obtained a new headquarters in the arctic simulator of Shasta. This being the Myriax Citadel, the base is known as being highly dependable and near to the Bloodline headquarters, Arkangel. The Myriax Citadel is known as being stacked onto multiple levels, with hidden compartments and rooms, sniping towers, and various hidden command-centers. This base was built by Char Enfield and some others, and remains to this day. The Righteous Iron Fist, in itself, has only seen two true battles in its history. A small raid on New Rome is not considered consistent. The first was a fluke caused by Unseen Zehetbauer, a Tustax, giving into Bloodline provoking and opened the wall far before the base was prepared. A army containing Bloodline Soldiers charged in with over up to 30 men,they attacked the scarce five defenders who were leaderless. Unseen Zehetbauer then surrendered the battle, the next day he was exiled. The second battle involved Righteous Iron Fist overwhelming the Valkyrie Alliance in their Mizithra Leviathan Mk-II Colony, and the certain allies called to aid them. The battle was automatically won due to Valkyrie Alliance failing to recover ground, and, ultimately being extremely dishonorable, defending their base with trainees. The third battle involved Bloodline yet again, This time on Fenix's Terms. Even on Fenix's term Bloodline forces pushed IF Soldiers back from the BL base and started working On the ultimate Ending of IF. After About the First five minutes, Bloodline forces had captured all of IF's Soldiers Spawn points holding them. Fenix Relogged and Decided to deny any win and Ban all BL soldiers. The BL saboteur at this time went on to destroy the base. A few Of Iron Fist Joined Bloodline After this fight. Including 1337HAXOR Dryke, the destroyer of the base. Soon after a sabouteur from Bloodline, named 1337HAXOR Dryke, destroyed the base causing much distress to Fenix. Soon after on November 28th, 2007 Fenix disbanded the Iron Fist. Thus going back to his former home,Valkyrie Alliance. It regrouped and re-surfaced shortly after. Seizing land in Carrol, it was soon cheated out. This was due to a conspiracy between anti-Christian, anti-conservative forces. Attempting to scam Fenix Hudson, he knew their plot, and gambled with the scammer. However, the gamble failed due to the unknown assistance from two others, helping the scammer do several different things at once, enhancing his speed beyond Fenix's. Righteous Iron Fist is now stockpiling technology and searching for a new headquarters. Culture Righteous Iron Fist has its own distinct culture. Influenced greatly by religious, political, and philosophical sources, it is a dystopia. Claimed radically Christian or fascist by enemies, the nation iass establishing a elective government. The government is powerfully autocratic, however, warranting some criticism from liberal opponents. The official language is Enochian. The language is chosen in reflection of the Christian heritage, and the controversy developed by the Enochian language. The Iron Fist generally, as a culture, has many of the most talented scripters, builders, gunsmiths, and armorers of the Teen Grid. Also, with many intellectuals, the Iron Fists endorse education in their nation. Thus, the Righteous Iron Fist's Academy consists of courses meant for both citizenry and soldiery. Electives are allowed in order to encourage soldiery to gain merits previous to entering the military, or for citizenry to learn more about both Teen Grid and Main Grid history.